


how could she go astray?

by ayselz



Series: of the sea [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, but honestly though historical fics aCK, hahahaha, i love angsty siblings, yes i'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayselz/pseuds/ayselz
Summary: "She was not terrified of him. Not even after he shot her for the first time. Not as she watched her own blood spray in a crimson arc in the air and fall into a mini drizzle onto the ground. She would always love Raimonds, even if he stood on the side of the enemies and there was an unrecognizable look in his deep eyes."-The second time Raina had to face her dearest brother in war, she was ready for it.





	how could she go astray?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from World of Warcraft's OST, Daughter of the Sea, which is Raina's character playlist anyway. OOF.
> 
> Raina - 2P!Nyo!Latvia  
> Raimonds - 2P!Latvia
> 
> As always.

This was not Germany had promised her, Raina thought grimly, as she stared down the barrel of the gun pointed at her. It was held by hands which struggled to hide their trembling, more out of pride than of anything else. What she was promised was the revival of the Duchy—Courland, Semigallia, and even Pilten, altogether once again—not this. Not watching by as a million emotions flickered across her beloved brother's eyes, anguish and hesitation dominating them all.

“Pull it,” she said anyway. It was the best path to take, as they were on the opposite sides of the war. “You have done it before, Raimonds. It would be easier the second time around, would it not be?”

He flinched and his stance wavered a tiny bit. Raina fought back a smirk. Raimonds was tough, that was not debatable, but having lived with him for practically most of her long life came with the knowledge of knowing which exact words to say if she wished to prod at his weak spots and evoke the vulnerability he hid behind his demeanor.

She was not terrified of him. Not even after he shot her for the first time. Not as she watched her own blood spray in a crimson arc in the air and fall into a mini drizzle onto the ground. She would always love Raimonds, even if he stood on the side of the enemies and there was an unrecognizable look in his deep eyes.

“Fuck Russia,” he said through gritted teeth. The gun was grasped confidently once more, and she could see how his expression changed as he switched tactics. “And fuck Germany, too, Lucija. Fuck everyone who tries to take our liberty. You know this, right?” Talking her down as if she was younger again, recklessly hiking up a tree and threatening playfully to jump; it was a classic tactic he used if an outright indication of violent tendencies went over her stubborn head.

Her side hurt from being barely hit by a stray bullet earlier. “You have no right to call me Lucija. You are not the brother I knew anymore. Raimonds, not Auseklis.” How she managed to say those words in a monotone, without stumbling over her statement, was quite the feat. She knew deep within her that Raimonds was her weakness, in the same way that she was his.

Raina wondered if this was how it felt when planets collided; breath-taking, life-changing, how did humans deal with pain as searing as this?

“Shoot me.” She could hear panicked shouts in German, her supposed comrades, yesterday menacing beasts of gunpowder and smoke, today cowering and cornered sheep. “It is what you came for, is it not?” There was no hesitation when she grabbed the barrel of the gun and pressed it against her chest.

Tilled soil met roaring tide. Neither sibling averted their gaze.

“I love you so damn much, Lucija,” he whispered softly, a finger moving into position. After all, they did everything together—from laying waste to Rīga once upon a time, to losing themselves in the drunken revelries of the Duchy, to never letting Krievija take their identity away, until Raimonds gave in to his worldly desires and chose Viktor over her—

“Cēsis is won.” She spoke firmly. “Send my regards to Raivis and Rebeka.” Her hands did not drop, so his would not drop as well.

That time, she expected the gunshot. It was a deafening pop against her ears and an earthquake-like tremor against her chest, but Lucija was not taken by surprise.

It was sweet relief, knowing that Raimonds did not shoot her from behind this time.

**Author's Note:**

> The context is during the Latvian War of Independence, in the Battle of Cēsis. Latvia was basically split into three sides then: the Germans, Russians, and the Latvians, all fighting. There was a ton of alliances between this and that country, and every side has a claim and whatnot.
> 
> Raina here in the beginning was thinking of the United Baltic Duchy—correct me if I'm wrong, it's been months since I last read up on Latvian contemporary history, lo siento—a brainchild of Germany's which attempts to unite Prussia, Latvia, Estonia, and some part of Lithuania if I remember correctly, into one duchy. She would get to be called Courland again, Raimonds would be once more Semigallia, and she would get Pilten back. It sounded like the deal of the lifetime for Raina, and since her impulsiveness was fueled by her emotions most of the time, she agreed to it.
> 
> Raimonds at first was with the Russians, having chosen staying with the Imperial Russians instead of fighting for freedom like his siblings were doing. There's more to this I don't want to explore yet, but that's Raimonds: he'll do whatever it takes, whatever the easiest way it is for him to stay out of trouble. In that case, it was to betray his siblings and stay with their oppressors. Which he did, until he eventually changed his mind and joined forces with Latvia-Estonia.
> 
> And, yep. He did shoot Raina from the back the first time he did. It magnifies the factor of betrayal, which I live for.


End file.
